Walter
Walter Geoffery Albertson, labelled the 'Know-it-all' was a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and was a member of Team Amazon. Profile Walter Albertson may have a family, though he doesn't seem to like them, feeling he couldn't possibly be related to such imbeciles. He's not well-liked at school, either. Aside from those who automatically dismiss him for his weight, even those who try to be friendly quickly learn he's an unpleasant guy to be around. He's a gamer, and some other gamers will admit he can be fun to play with, if not necessarily hang around otherwise. Personality Walter is quite big headed and a little perverted. He sometimes brags about his so called 'intelligence' and how 'smart' he is. He tends to use a lot of big words when simple words would easily suffice. A lot of other contestants think he smells; in fact he is apparently so smelly that Sadie puked in the first episode of Total Drama Sadie. Walter also sems to like girls for nothing more than their bodies. He also makes amusing one liners such as "That's that she said". Coverage In A is for arrival Walter was the eighth to arrive on the island; he responded to comments about his weight with sarcastic one liners about stereotyping. He was amused by Leanne's name and also made a one liner when Hank arrived. During the first challenge he went looking for boxes with Alistair and Candice. It became clear he only liked Candice for her appearance; his laziness was also shown when he complained about climbing over the log (and he didn't want to walk around it either). He showed a bit of knowledge about video games as well. Walter escaped the Punishment Shack and ended up on Team Amazon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Walter states Megaman is overrated yet still knows a fair bit about the games. He doesn't join the fight over the weapon boxes as he feels it won't matter what he is left with. In the woods Walter finds it amusing when Alistair is slapped and thought it was hot when Rachel beat Centaur Man/Trent. Later on Walter is eliminated from the challenge by Cody and finds it unfair that Cody's attacks did more than one bar of damage. Team Amazon wins the challenge and therefore Walter avoids elimination. In A little help Walter mentions he hates the word 'whom' and likes snarking people who use it. He picks Gwen as his favorite contestant and hopes that the 'Goth Goddess' 'handles' him. Walter performs very poorly in the challenge as he chickens out of the cliff dive instantly while saying that Izzy would have to be certifiably insane if she thinks he's jumping. Izzy asks who told him. Walter states sane people will follow him in not jumping. Team Amazon loses the challenge so Walter is up for elimination. He agrees to vote for Katrina as she cost them the challenge because she was the last to be out. Walter has no problem with Alistair locking Zack in the Punishment Shack. What Walter didn't know was that Rachel 'convinced' Percy to vote for him. As such, with four votes against him, Walter is voted off. When ejected into the air he, oddly, doesn't scream. In Total Drama Sadie I Walter is the second to be interviewed. His smell causes Sadie to puke onto his lap but he shrugs it off as it's 'not the first time that's happened'. He insults Sadie's intelligence and asks where Gwen is as he wanted to be interviewed by her. He is told Gwen finds him creepy. When Katie attacks him after he calls her a 'puny nobody' he doesn't fight back as it in fact turns him on. He says his parents are imbeciles and that the teachers and students at his school are jealous of him because of his "nigh-endless intellect". He understandably gets angry when he is drenched in water. When his fan mail arrives one letter calls him fat to which Walter says if the writer knew him he would be 'in awe'. He dismisses the sender of the second letter because her name is Charmin. He says he can 'manage to tolerate being here' when Candice is revealed to be interviewed next. He mentions he wouldn't mind Candice making out with another girl, particularly Danielle though he only says so as he thinks it would be hot. He also has a disdain for Isis when she is mentioned. He also messes with Candice and Isis when Isis' interview starts. Isis elbows him in his balls when he implies she deserves what has happened to her. He refuses to eat a bad letter Isis received. When the show ends Walter immediately leaves but unlike Leanne he doesn't run and instead he simply walks out. Trivia *Walter has been outed as heavier than Bob which makes him the fattest camper. *Walter is the first victim of Rachel's alliance. *Walter is quite hypocritcal as he dislikes people who are ugly and fat yet he is the fattest contestant. *He is confirmed to only like girls for their bodies. *He is the lowest ranking member of Team Amazon. *He is one of two campers to never earn a symbol of saftey at a bonfire ceremony; the other being Leanne. *Walter enjoys playing video games. *Walter is the only camper with a number on their shirt. Quotes "That's what she said!" A typicval example of Walter's snarkiness. Chapter 1. "It's Megaman, overrated if you ask me." Walter's opinion on Megaman. Chapter 3 Gallery Walter oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Walter in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Amazon